Wavey's Tutorials
Authors * Blondwave Introduction Hello! Because all LEGO Galleries are deleted, I thought that it'll be better to send my tutorials for my LEGO world here from now. If you don't have some piece, run your imagination and build instead of it something another way. Do you like my tutorials? Wanna see more building tips? How I'll use the stuff in my City? Do you have any other questions? Just write!!! If you'll use any of my tutorials, I'll be glad to see the result of your building. So feel free to send me the pictures of it to the comments on this page!!! ~''Wavey'' WaveysBuildingTutorialsCover.jpg Abbreviations * ×L = accessory made only from non-LEGO components (gum, paper, cloth...) Gwendolyn's Quad Bike & Trailer This is a squad bike which Gwendolyn uses to travel fastly around the Heartlake City. If she wants, she can attach a trailer for her cat, Bloom. Build it for your own minidoll too, and customize it with your own accessories!!! Version 1 BuildingTutorialWaveyQuad.jpg|1. Use of the build. BuildingTutorialWaveyQuad1.jpg|2. Pieces you'll need to build a squad bike. BuildingTutorialWaveyQuad2.jpg|3. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWaveyQuad3.jpg|4. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWaveyQuad4.jpg|5. Picture instructions - attach the hook. BuildingTutorialWaveyQuad5.jpg|6. Pieces you'll need to build a squad bike trailer. BuildingTutorialWaveyQuad6.jpg|7. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWaveyQuad7.jpg|8. Done build. Version 2 BuildingTutorialWavey2Quad.jpg|1. Use of the build. BuildingTutorialWavey2Quad1.jpg|2. Pieces you'll need to build a squad bike. BuildingTutorialWavey2Quad2.jpg|3. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWavey2Quad3.jpg|4. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWavey2Quad4.jpg|5. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWavey2Quad5.jpg|6. Pieces you'll need to build a squad bike trailer. BuildingTutorialWavey2Quad6.jpg|7. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWavey2Quad7.jpg|8. Done build. Which do you like more? Version 1. Version 2. Flower Skirts (×L) Do you want your minidolls to be fairies on Halloween, but you don't know how to do it? And how to do it cheaply? My costumes aren't made out of LEGO, but for LEGO minidolls. How to do put the costume on minidoll (pictures 3 - 4): # Put the flower (containing 2 blossom layers) on the minidoll's bottom body part. # Then put on the minidoll's torso. # Put that green thing on her neck. # Put on her head and hair piece. # Finally, put that fluffy thing into her hand. BuildingTutorialWaveyFlowerSkirts.jpg|Buy some artificial flowers in any colour like in the picture, each for one costume. I'll make 2 costumes. BuildingTutorialWaveyFlowerSkirts1.jpg|Diffract them into those 3 parts. (Double layer of flower's blossom is counted as 1 part.) BuildingTutorialWaveyFlowerSkirts2.jpg|Orange fairy finished!!! BuildingTutorialWaveyFlowerSkirts3.jpg|White fairy finished!!! Repeat the process. Now you have the finished costumes!!! Holly Christmas Decoration (×L) Because I didn't have many Christmas decorations in my HLC, I decided to craft some. The best thing about it is that you create it easily at home!!! How to do put the holly rope on the building (picture 2): # Make the hook in the end of the rope. # Bend the rope around the bude buildings. # Make another hook in the end of the rope. # If you want to make the rope longer, connect it with another green rope and wrap it by the short piece of red rope. BuildingTutorialWaveyHollyDecoration.jpg|Buy a few... fluffy rope thingies... in Christmas colours of holly - more green than red. (I chose glittery green.) Buy a count of them of your choice (for example I bought 10 green and 1 red). BuildingTutorialWaveyHollyDecoration1.jpg|Example of the holly rope on my Heartlake Palm Shopping Mall. Cotton Candy This is partly ×L tutorial, because the cotton candy looks better like that :). It is in just one picture: BuildingTutorialWaveyCottonCandy.png|Both version 1 and version 2 tutorials. Version 1 - Eyeshadows Steps # Take a piece of cotton wool (small enough to fit into a LEGO bowl). # Take an eyeshadows palette and put on the brush a layer of cotton candy pink one. # Put the cotton wool on the crafting desk and starting tapping with the eyeshadows brush on the wool. # Tap until it's all pink (squish the cotton wool different ways to cover whole surface). # Put the cotton wool into the LEGO bowl. Done!!! Version 2 - Marker Steps # Take a piece of cotton wool (small enough to fit into a Lego bowl). # Take a cotton candy pink permanent marker. # Put the cotton wool on the crafting desk and starting tapping & colouring by the marker on the wool. # Tap & colour until it's all pink (squish the cotton wool different ways to cover whole surface). # Put the cotton wool into the LEGO bowl. Done!!! Which do you like more? Version 1 - Eyeshadows Version 2 - Marker. Swedish Buffet Table I remember the time I was eating in IKEA, and now I had some spare pieces... So, here's our swedish buffet table!!! BuildingWaveyTutorialSwedishBuffet.jpg|1. Use of the build. BuildingWaveyTutorialSwedishBuffet1.jpg|2. Pieces you'll need. BuildingWaveyTutorialSwedishBuffet2.jpg|3. Picture instructions. BuildingWaveyTutorialSwedishBuffet3.jpg|4. Picture instructions. BuildingWaveyTutorialSwedishBuffet4.jpg|5. Done build - includes swedish meat balls (brown) with potatoes (yellow), cranberry sauce (transparent red), cream sauce (beige), and 2 pieces of pastry with almond paste. Choker (×L) I have black and purple ones myself, so I thought minidolls may would like to have them too. BuildingTutorialWaveyChoker.jpg|1. Use of the build. BuildingTutorialWaveyChoker1.jpg|2. Pieces you'll need (the smaller black band = the better result). BuildingTutorialWaveyChoker2.jpg|3. Take off the minidoll's head and put the band on her neck. BuildingTutorialWaveyChoker3.jpg|4. Twist the band (to 8 shape). BuildingTutorialWaveyChoker4.jpg|5. The cross × leave on the back of the minidoll's neck, and put minidoll's head back on. Done!!! Wyldstyle's Segway I got Lucy in TLM2 Sweet Mayhem's Systar Starship, and because Sweet Mayhem has a starship, I concluded Lucy should have some way of transport, too. BuildingTutorialWaveyWyldstylesSegway.jpg|1. Use of the build. BuildingTutorialWaveyWyldstylesSegway1.jpg|2. Pieces you'll need. BuildingTutorialWaveyWyldstylesSegway2.jpg|3. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWaveyWyldstylesSegway3.jpg|4. The fire brick sticks there thanks to the round black nop with a hole. BuildingTutorialWaveyWyldstylesSegway4.jpg|5. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWaveyWyldstylesSegway5.jpg|6. Added 2x1 black plate. BuildingTutorialWaveyWyldstylesSegway6.jpg|7. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWaveyWyldstylesSegway7.jpg|8. The model is turned the way that the pink headlight is on the front. BuildingTutorialWaveyWyldstylesSegway8.jpg|9. Added the hand-like Y piece in dark grey. BuildingTutorialWaveyWyldstylesSegway9.jpg|10. Done build. Katherine's Minidoll Display A while ago I noticed that my avvie, Katherine, is regularly standing on the edge of my one LEGO house (Livi's House MOC specifically), and that's not... very representative. So I decided to build her a stand which fits her personality!!! This display is made to be customizable to correspond with your avvie's style, so feel free to: # Use any colours. # Build any decorations. # Add a personal touch. BuildingTutorialWaveyDisplay.jpg|1. Use of the build. BuildingTutorialWaveyDisplay1.jpg|2. Pieces you'll need. BuildingTutorialWaveyDisplay2.jpg|3. Picture instructions. (The black brick comes in polybags with random minifigure series.) BuildingTutorialWaveyDisplay3.jpg|4. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWaveyDisplay4.jpg|5. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWaveyDisplay5.jpg|6. Added the white brick with a hole and a grey technic piece in it. BuildingTutorialWaveyDisplay6.jpg|7. Added the white plate with a hook, and 2 lavender curved pieces. (Katherine can put any accessory there, for example her microphone or guitar.) BuildingTutorialWaveyDisplay7.jpg|8. Added the heart. BuildingTutorialWaveyDisplay8.jpg|9. Done build. Kearstie's Buggy Kearstie is a big fashionista and she loves a pink colour, from medium pink to all shades of it. When her sister, Katherine, has an extended scooter and her cousin, Gwendolyn, has a quad bike with trailer, she persuaded Olivia to build her a tiny pink buggy. Of course it has a box for pink hair accessories, too!!! BuildingTutorialWaveyBuggy.jpg|1. Use of the build. BuildingTutorialWaveyBuggy1.jpg|2. Pieces you'll need. BuildingTutorialWaveyBuggy2.jpg|3. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWaveyBuggy3.jpg|4. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWaveyBuggy4.jpg|5. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWaveyBuggy5.jpg|6. Added another layer of brick base. BuildingTutorialWaveyBuggy6.jpg|7. Added a seat with a box. BuildingTutorialWaveyBuggy7.jpg|8. Added flowers and a pillow. BuildingTutorialWaveyBuggy8.jpg|9. Added a car front with headlights. BuildingTutorialWaveyBuggy9.jpg|10. Done build. Modern Flower Pot Katherine and Kearstie Stacks bought their mother a beautiful modern vase for her birthday. Build it for yourself, too!!! BuildingTutorialWaveyModernFlower.jpg|1. Use of the build. BuildingTutorialWaveyModernFlower1.jpg|2. Pieces you'll need. BuildingTutorialWaveyModernFlower2.jpg|3. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWaveyModernFlower3.jpg|4. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWaveyModernFlower4.jpg|5. Done build. Golden fencing Livi is a famous pop star, and her fans are simply everywhere. So build her a stylish barrier to is the thing to reserve her some space!!! BuildingTutorialWaveyFencing.jpg|1. Use of the build. BuildingTutorialWaveyFencing1.jpg|2. Pieces you'll need. BuildingTutorialWaveyFencing2.jpg|3. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWaveyFencing3.jpg|4. Picture instructions. BuildingTutorialWaveyFencing4.jpg|5. Done build. Category:Tutorials